When A Pawn Takes The Queen
by Kenyade
Summary: Life is like a chess game. How well can you play when a pawn takes your queen? Tails/Marine.


**So this was a request from one of me favorite sheilas, Bureizu za Vampire. And that being the case, I was honor bound to do it.**

When A Pawn Takes The Queen

"Queen to A5."

"Pawn to A5."

"Argh! Ya bladdy rort!"

"Uh…what?"

"Means yer a cheater, mate."

"Oh. I am not!"

"Then how in the bladdy hell did ya take my bladdy queen with a bladdy pawn!"

"Maybe you're just not that great at Chess."

Tails the Tow-Tailed Fox and Marine the Raccoon were sitting at the chess table on Marine's front porch.

The sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon, inching closer and closer to the beautiful sunset that had made Southern Island famous. It was said that the mixture of colors was so majestic, so divine, that simply watching them could help one forget about all their troubles.

Of course, the beauty was lost on the two chess players.

Marine gave a derisive snort. "Whatever, mate. Yer looking at the best chess player on Southern Island."

"Uh, Marine? The only other people besides you who live here are the Coconut Crew," Tails pointed out. "Not exactly the pinnacle of intelligence."

"Yeah, well-…yeah, I guess yer roight," conceded Marine. "They're a bunch of bludgers, the lot of them."

"Uh…"

"Means they're bums, mate."

"Oh, right."

Tails pulled up his glove and checked the strange looking watch on his wrist. It looked like any other watch, except instead of telling what time it was, the watch was counting down.

_6h, 34m, 17s…_

"How much time?"

Tails looked up from his watch to see Marine gazing at him intently, and he momentarily lost himself in her eyes.

Her eyes were like the sea: they were a deep, beautiful blue, and depending on the mood you found her in they could be as calm and gentle as an evening sailing trip or as fierce and untamed as a typhoon.

But as Tails gazed into the brilliant blue orbs he realized that they contained a great deal of pain, and he felt his heart rip in two at the sight of it.

"About six and a half hours," the two-tailed fox answered, his voice apologizing.

"Oh…" Marine's voice trailed off, as if she were going to say something else and then thought better of it. The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"You know," said Marine suddenly, apparently deciding to say what she was on her mind, "I really hate that thing."

"This?" asked Tails, holding up his watch. Marine nodded.

"That'd be it, mate."

"You know without this I wouldn't be here at all," Tails pointed out.

And it was true. The watch, or more accurately Tails's trans-dimensional teleportation device, was the only thing keeping the fox tied to Marine's dimension.

The watch was the newest and most reliable version of Tails' dimension travelling machines. The first had been a rocket-shaped machine that was about the size of a small car. Tails had built the machine with the intent of being able to teleport anywhere he wished on his home planet. He was shocked when one day, during the final stages of construction, he accidentally kicked the start button and found himself right in front of Marine's house.

"_T-Tails?" called Marine, who happened to be sitting on the front porch._

"_Marine?" The pair barely had time to recognize each other before the machine suddenly jumped back into Tails' dimension._

But those few seconds had been enough to reawaken _that_ _feeling_ in Tails. He had felt it from the moment he first met her, but given the constant battle against evil that surrounded that first encounter, he hadn't been able to put much thought into it. And upon return to his home dimension, he had simply brushed it off as nothing.

But seeing her again, even that briefly, had reawakened that feeling, and it had driven him to refit the machine for inter-dimensional travel.

This had taken him several months as the original machine, not suited for crossing dimensional planes, had broken down immediately after arriving back in Tails's workshop.

But he had managed to do it. And after two overhauls in design, he had arrived at the watch.

"I realize that, mate," stated Marine, dragging Tails back to reality. "Still, I don't like the constant reminder of how little bladdy time we've got left."

"You know why I have to keep track," said Tails.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," replied Marine with a wave of her hand. "Bladdy dimensional balance and all that rot."

"It's not rot, Marine," sighed Tails.

"Well I haven't any proof to say otherwise," shot Marine, her voice suddenly angry. "You and Sonic have been to this dimension numerous times, you especially, and nothing bad has happened!"

"Because our time here was always very limited," argued Tails. "We're not from your dimension, Marine! For all we know every time I come here I could be weakening the very fabric of time and space!"

"Then why don't you stop coming?" exclaimed Marine, clearly irritated.

"Because I want to see you," Tails almost yelled. "I…I like spending time with you."

Marine's expression softened at this, and a small smile reached her lips.

"It's absolutely ripper seeing you as well, mate. I just wish we had more time."

During the conversation, Marine had unconsciously placed her hand on top of Tails's. Upon realizing what she had done, the raccoon quickly withdrew her hand, blushing slightly.

"Well, mate, if you only have a few hours left, let's make them bonza!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Tails.

"Well," began Marine with a mischievous smile, "I know this ripper boozer-"

"Are you really suggesting we go to a bar?" asked Tails incredulously.

"Yeah, why not," asked Marine, still smiling. "We're old enough. Well, old enough round here anyway," she added with a wink.

"And may I ask what type of people congregate at this 'boozer'?" asked Tails.

"You'll get the occasional bushranger," said Marine. "But that's what makes it exciting!"

"I'm not going to convince you that this is a bad idea, am I?" asked Tails, defeated.

"All bladdy signs point to no, mate," replied Marine, smiling cheerfully.

Sighing but wearing a smile, Tails stood up and offered her his arm. "Well then, shall we?"

Grinning, Marine looped her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's."

88888

"_This_ is the place?"

"I know it's not much to look at, but the bloke here brews the best stuff around."

It wasn't much to look at; that much was certain. The wood was rotting, most of the windows were broken, there were holes in the roof, the door was gone, what little paint there was left was peeling, and the sign was so faded that nobody was able to make out the name of the establishment.

"I'll take your word for it," said Tails as Marine led him into the bar.

The inside of the pub wasn't much better than the outside had promised it to be. Several tables each with a smattering of chairs were scattered throughout the establishment. A rundown jukebox stood in the corner next to the restrooms.

Marine dragged Tails over to the bar, which was actually well maintained. The bartender, a middle-aged wallaby, walked over to the pair as they sat down.

"G'Day, mate," greeted Marine.

"How old are you two?" asked the wallaby. The tone of his voice made it clear that he really didn't give a rat's ass how old they were, but was required by law to ask.

"Eighteen," Tails answered truthfully.

"Twenty-two," lied Marine.

"That's nice," said the wallaby, who obviously hadn't been paying attention at all. "So what'll it be?"

"Turps," said Marine.

"Water," said Tails.

"Coming right up," said the wallaby as he turned and walked away.

Marine turned to look at Tails, and a big smile spread across her face.

"What are you so smiley about?" asked Tails.

"Never reckoned I'd see you at a boozer, mate," explained Marine.

Tails smiled. "Well you dragged me here."

"Dragged is such a strong word," said Marine.

Tails was about to reply when the wallaby came back with their drinks.

"Turps for the sheila," said the wallaby as he handed Marine her drink.

"Thanks, mate."

"And grog for the bloke," said the wallaby as he placed a large glass of beer in front of Tails. The fox was taken aback.

"Um, I asked for water," said Tails.

"We don't serve water here," said the wallaby. "Go dip your head in the toilet if you're desperate."

The wallaby turned and walked away, leaving an astounded Tails and a laughing Marine. Tails turned to his female companion and shot her a glare.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, mate," said Marine jovially. "I just can't believe yer a two pot screamer."

"Beg pardon?" asked Tails.

"Means you got no tolerance for alcohol, mate," explained Marine as she downed her drink. She rapped on the bar to get the bartender's attention. "Another turps, mate!"

"You saying I couldn't handle alcohol?" asked Tails.

"I'm saying you couldn't handle more than two glasses without getting totally rotten," said Marine as she accepted her second drink from the wallaby. "Cheers, mate."

Tails watched as Marine effortlessly downed the second glass and called for another one.

"Challenge accepted," said Tails as he picked up his drink.

88888

"Skull! Skull! Skull!"

Tails finished the last of his drink and slammed the mug onto the bar. "Ah!"

"Nice one, mate," complimented Marine. The raccoon's cheeks were flushed, a byproduct of the multitude of empty glasses that lay before the pair.

"Thanks," said Tails.

"Woah," gasped Marine as she gazed at the empty glasses, as if just discovering how many of them there were. "Did we really drink that much?"

"It would appear so," said Tails.

Marine opened her mouth to say something, but silenced herself when she heard a familiar song come on over the jukebox.

"Oh, Acca Dacca," exclaimed Marine.

"Who?" asked Tails. But Marine seemingly ignored him as she stood up on the bar and began to sing along.

"_She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs_"

"Shut up! I didn't come here to hear that screeching garbage you call singing"

Marine stopped singing and glared at the shark who had made the snide comment.

"Nobody asked you for yer opinion, mate," said Marine.

"All I'm saying is stop singing before I rip out your windpipe," threatened the shark.

"Oh, fancy a blue?" asked Marine as she jumped off the bar and made her way over towards the shark.

The pair stood toe-to-toe. The shark had a solid six inches on Marine, but the raccoon was fueled by an unhealthy amount of pride and an even unhealthier amount of alcohol; she wouldn't be backing down from anybody.

"I guess wailing on you will be good enough compensation," remarked the shark.

"Not likely mate," muttered Marine as she held out her hand. A white hot ball of energy began to form.

"What the-," the shark was cut off midsentence when the energy ball blasted him right in the solar plexus and sent him flying into the wall.

"What's hurt more, yer chest or yer pride?" asked Marine. Suddenly, Marine felt her arms locked against her sides. One of the shark's friends was holding her motionless.

"Come on, man," called the friend. "Give her a good lickin'!"

The shark stood up slowly. The skin where the energy blast had hit him was burnt, and looked rather painful.

"You'll pay for that, girl," said the shark as he walked back over. As his friend held Marine steady, the shark cocked back his arm and prepared to punch.

"That's not very nice."

The shark turned his head to see Tails standing behind him, holding back the shark's cocked fist with one hand.

"And who the fuck are you?" demanded the shark as he tried to pry his arm free.

"I'm her second opinion," said Tails as he lifted the shark up above his head. "I happen to enjoy her singing. She has such a beautiful voice. But if you don't like the song..."

Tails threw the shark across the bar into the jukebox.

"You can always change it."

"Thanks, mate," said Marine with a smile. She turned around and looked at the barracuda currently restraining her. "And that ain't the proper way to hold a sheila, mate."

Marine fired off an energy blast at the barracuda's foot, causing him to yelp in pain and release her. Quick as a flash, Marine used her new found freedom to spin around and kick the barracuda in the face.

Marine turned back to Tails.

Their eyes met.

And at that moment, everything clicked. Whether it was brought on by the adrenaline coursing through their veins, the alcohol in their system, or some divine force deciding it was time, the pair suddenly realized what made them want to see each other so badly.

"I love you," the said simultaneously.

And before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing. It lasted for little more than a second or two, but the sheer passion involved made the participants feel as if their respective heads would blow off from sheer ecstasy.

88888

Neither of the pair remembered how they got from the bar to Marine's front door. One minute they were confessing their feelings after a raging bar fight, and then the next thing they knew they were trying to make out while simultaneously opening the front door.

Somehow, the pair managed to open the front door, climb the stairs, open Marine's bedroom door, and finally collapse onto her bed without breaking their lip-lock session.

The pair finally broke the kiss as Tails began to help Marine, who was currently straddling him, take off her shirt. The article of clothing was tossed aside carelessly and the passionate kiss was resumed as if it had never ended.

Marine moaned as Tails ran his hands along her sides and kneaded her back, emboldening the fox to unclip Marine's bra strap. But as the bra fell away and Marine sat up to reveal her exposed chest, Tails was struck by a sudden revelation.

_This is wrong._

Marine gasped as Tails suddenly pushed her away from him and turned away, holding his head in his hands.

"Tails?" Marine asked tentatively. "Sommet the matter, mate?"

"What the _fuck_ are we doing, Marine," Tails yelled as he suddenly turned to face her. Red hot tears were falling down his face.

"We-we're making love, mate," said Marine. She blushed as she said those words.

"Exactly," yelled Tails. "We can't do that!"

"W-why not," asked Marine, her voice so hurt it broke Tails's heart. "I though you said you loved me!"

"I do," Tails exclaimed. And, he realized, he really did. It wasn't the alcohol. It wasn't the adrenaline. _That_ feeling he had felt the first time he saw Marine, the feeling that kept making him come back.

It was love.

"Then what's the matter?" asked Marine, who was now angry. "I don't bladdy care if we're married, Tails. I love you and I want to be with you."

"But we can't be together," Tails practically shrieked. "We're not from the same dimension! What if you get pregnant! What would that baby do to the very fabric of time and space? Would he be able to live in both dimensions? Neither? Would she be permanently trapped in her own pocket dimension?"

Marine stared at Tails. His words struck true.

"You…you could use a franger," Marine suggested.

"A what?" asked Tails.

"A condom, mate," explained Marine, her cheeks flushed.

"Out of the question," said Tails with a shake of his head. "Those things aren't one-hundred percent effective."

There was a moment of silence between the pair.

"Then…what do we do?" asked Marine.

Tails sighed and looked at his watch.

_1h, 2m, 4s…_

"We enjoy the last hour we've got," said Tails as he handed Marine her bra. "We never finished our chess game, after all."

Marine smiled as she put on her bra. "Not sure I want to, mate. You were kicking my ass."

Tails smiled and offered her his hand. "Then let's see how well you play when a pawn takes your queen."

Marine smiled and took his hand. The pair then walked out of the room, making a quick stop to grab Marine's shirt.

_I'll figure this out,_ Tails thought to himself as he closed the door behind them. _She's too important not to._

_

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I'll probably touch it up later. Too lazy now.  
**


End file.
